<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>关于“他” by NyroX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269119">关于“他”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyroX/pseuds/NyroX'>NyroX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyroX/pseuds/NyroX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>试着用不成熟的文笔记下他与骑士的故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>关于“他”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一个骑士能拥有什么呢？对H而言，他拥有的只是一把单手剑，一面盾，和一点点金币而已。</p><p>他不常回到那被称作“家”的房子里，而是背着盾，带着剑，和一点钱，够吃上饭能找到干净的床，这么一点点就够了，跟着自己的双腿漫无目的的行走在艾欧泽亚。他有时在鲜有人烟的黑衣森林深处，沿着溪流走着，不曾留意格林达尼亚的园艺师们愿意大费周章来采摘的植物，只是看着自己步子前的地面，偶尔抬起头透过枝叶缝隙望向蓝天和偶尔飘过的云，累了便寻块干燥的草皮歇着，坐在地上注视着溪水冲刷着石头流过，溪流很清澈，偶尔卷过细沙和树叶，波纹中斑斓闪烁着阳光。溪水的终点在哪里，他的脑海里冒出了这道念想，他的终点又在哪里。</p><p>这个念头转瞬就被他抛之脑后了，他不在意终点，可以是雷克兰德的紫色落叶中，也可以是龙堡内陆的山崖上，就算是饿死在黄金港无人的临海码头也无所谓。但他从未设想过他的终点会有其他的人。</p><p>这么看，H是个略有颓废的人，我们也摸不清楚他在想些什么，他通常也会遗忘自己要去往哪里，还要去做哪些事情。他只是称之随遇而安，就算在旅途中遇到自己处理不了的危机也无所谓。那样的话就可以闭上眼睛休息了。</p><p>尽管这样，他还有那么两三个朋友看着他一路从儿时变成进这个样子。路过那几位居住的城市时，他有时会喊上朋友出去喝酒，他的朋友会避开他的过去，捡着当下的乐趣事说道着，大概是这一点才让他们的朋友关系能够维持这么久。和他们在一起的时候，H总能笑起来，开口聊聊自己的事情，至少是在这种时候，他看上去很快乐。	</p><p>他也时常会感到诧异自己居然还能留维持了这么多年朋友关系的人，他曾因为嫌麻烦设法把所有设法亲近自己的人赶走，或者说，现在也是这样，虽然这么看来这一行为并不成功，留下了这么几个能偶尔出来与他喝酒聊天的漏网之鱼。喝完酒分别后，他挥挥手，回到自己早些时候订好的房间——木质的家具，是他最喜欢的格林达尼亚传统风格——坐在床头，看着柜子脚上靠着的，反射着床头油灯的盾牌，想着一些事情。</p><p>他喜欢格林达尼亚，事实上，他成长在格林达尼亚，年少时被枪术师行会送去伊修加德成为年轻龙骑士。他从格林达尼亚启程，又回到了格林达尼亚，遇见了几位队友，在薰衣草苗圃买了两套房，是个一时小有名声的冒险者。而过了几年再遇见他时，他早已放下了龙骑枪，带着剑盾，卖掉了自己的房产去往没有人认识他的远东了。</p><p>他的新房子买在了白银乡清净的山脚，比之前单人居住用的小屋大了不少，几乎花光了他攒的所有钱。他仔细修缮了他的院子，随意往房子里放了几个家具，装修就算成了，想着自己没什么机会住在房子里，权当剩下一笔内装钱了。而偶尔却有自己的故友出现在他的房子里，他这才慢慢把房子整理成能接客的样子。</p><p>在他还是位龙骑士的时候，还算有个热心肠，在延夏帮着路边的骑士击败了不知为何出现在这的红陆行鸟。骑士感激不尽，与他交谈了几句，他看着骑士手中的剑和盾，阴差阳错的开口：要不留个通讯贝吧。</p><p>他和骑士便从此开始往来了。骑士有几个新人跟随之学习，骑士经常会通过通讯贝喊他来搭把手。他本也没什么事做，每次收到骑士都通讯，无论是地宫还是当时热门的大蛇神社，都拎着龙骑枪一起去了，骑士在敌人身前持盾使用魔法和剑术，他干脆利落的贯穿所有敌人，有时他在与一堆敌人的战斗中浴血负伤，骑士便心照不宣的位扶着枪休息的他咏唱安魂，用圣洁的白光治愈他的伤口。他们的战斗非常顺利，骑士总能很好的配合他，两人一起带领后辈突破地牢。干完活，他挥挥手，道别骑士和弯腰道谢的后辈，回到薰衣草苗圃到小屋，照料一下他的花圃——他并不在意种了什么，长成之后卖不掉的也只是随手扔了——确保植物活着，然后坐在院子里对着瀑布发呆。他的院子里有一个从东洋带回来的温泉，一个书屋，一些桌椅和一个木人。在不打算远行的日子里，他对着木人练习枪术，坐在树屋上看着瀑布和溪水，就是一天。</p><p>骑士也有自己的部队。那位部队长似乎很喜欢他，打着盘算想让他加入自己的部队。部队长挑了个日子，叫上他和骑士，与部队几人连一起去挖藏宝图。他很随意的答应了，也按着冒险者中公认的规矩自己带了几张图前去。部队长热情的——让他感觉有点自来熟的不适——让他把大家当成兄弟，出了想要的东西拿走就是。</p><p>他便按部队长说的做了。但他没有想到在大家挖自己的宝图时也是如此，他看着一群不认识的人，对着自己藏宝图出的丰厚的财宝随意的瓜分。在他眼中，自己终究和那群部队的人不熟，也没有说过自己的东西可以被当作这个部队的财产，这对他来说逾越了。不悦。他站在一旁，脸色很不好看。骑士并没有参与这场闹剧，而是站在他身边，看到这幅自己从未见到过的阴沉的表情出现在友人脸上，骑士感到有些不知所措。</p><p>他从来不会招惹别人，也不会多管闲事，这种性格表面上是安分和循规蹈矩。然而，他最无法忍受的便是在自己没有招惹是非的前提下被人冒犯。说白了，他只是个遵守公约的冒险者，并不属于这群人的部队。</p><p>既然不愉快，他不打算忍着，便直接开口让这群陌生人将东西原原本本放回来。不满，讽刺，各种负面的言语顿时充满了整个洞穴。那位部队长也生气了。他不能理解他们拿骑士的财物有什么不妥。他觉得讲不明白，便直接将这位部队长记在黑名单里，直接转身离开了。面对讲不通的人，他觉得是最轻松的，愤怒和委屈顿时烟消云散，他只当不明白自己界线的人是正被他踩在脚底下的石头一般，不会多看一眼。总不至于有人会让一颗石头使自己情绪波动吧。但意识是人控制不了了，脑海里有时又会浮现出这些人的嘴脸。这事终归在他心里留下了一点负面情绪。</p><p>他像往常一样，照料完院子里的植物，便坐下盯着溪水发呆了。晚间，骑士突然来了，看到他呆坐在院子里，踌躇着组织语言想安慰一番。他发觉骑士的身影，也不因部队身份无视他，只是招了招手问他有什么事。</p><p>骑士走到他身边坐下，把他事后递给部队长的文书和回信给他看了。骑士理解他的意思，在信里帮着他解释了一番，希望他们能够和解。骑士的用词委婉而诚恳，但部队长的回信里毫不客气的命令骑士不准再与他来往。他抬起头，骑士带着一脸无奈的表情说自己也没有办法。他只是将信纸还给骑士，说了句没关系，便回屋子休息了。</p><p>过了几天，骑士像没有发生过任何事情一般，喊他帮着一起带后辈去迷宫探险。他看着这条留言的落款，看着骑士的名字，过了许久才回过神来给骑士回话，说马上就来。</p><p>那段时间，骑士除了教导后辈之外还在学习烹饪和木工活。艾欧泽亚的木工协会在格林达尼亚新街广场，离他家不远。他知道后便把骑士叫到他家里，小屋是一个人住的大小，只有一楼的一点点空位留给骑士干活，骑士也并不介意就在他家坐下了，拿出工具练习，他就坐在一楼靠墙的沙发上看着。有时是一个下午，有时骑士会做到深夜不得不道别的时候才走，他也就一直坐在那看到骑士离开，返回他远在东洋的房子。一次骑士抱着几十个练习用的骑士面包交给他，他知道这只是骑士随手给的，开玩笑说：停说不听话的骑士会被做成骑士面包哦。两人打闹了一会，骑士才回家去休息。从那以后，骑士时常会把自己制作的食物塞给他，每次交给他的量都不少，以致他在外打开背包，总会苦恼骑士给的食物占了太多的地方。他也舍不得扔，便慢慢的留着自己吃，这么多食物，他不知道要吃多久才能腾出位置，因为骑士一直不断的塞食物给他。</p><p>他虽然感到有点麻烦，但是没有拒绝他，反问他说要不给一点他制作的家具装饰一下房子吧。骑士笑着开口问他需要什么，他便开口要了几个隔板。过了几天骑士把他要的家具送来了。他将骑士带到自己买完房子再也没有动过的地下室，一边修缮一边问骑士的意见。骑士看着他忙活，挠挠下巴说：我也不太明白装修，但是觉得你这么弄挺不错的。</p><p>一回路过白银乡，骑士便邀请他到自家来坐坐。白银乡是和自己居住的苗圃完全不一样的，东洋风格的住宅区，他走过石板砌成的小道，置行灯整齐的安在路边，两侧大部分是砖瓦和石砌的外墙。他寻至骑士的家，骑士的家位置很好，在白银乡海滩上，院子便能享受海风和日出，房子则意外的是可爱的木质外墙，上面还有巨大的莫古力浮雕，房型比他自己的小屋大了许多，是当时小有积蓄的冒险者才买得起的户型。屋内则是和外墙很般配的莫古力墙纸。骑士发现他很在意家里的莫古力图案，大笑着拍了拍他说：你不觉得他们很可爱吗。他在心里默默的思考了这些白猪到底可爱在什么地方，并没有得出结论。骑士家里家具很少，没有什么美感可言，单纯的将生活必须品摆在房子里。他们在骑士的书房坐下聊天，桌上的雪茄徐徐的燃烧着。</p><p>他在骑士家里看到了与他地下室类似的分隔结构。骑士很直接的告诉他自己觉得他的装修不错，于是想自己试试，没想到弄巧成拙显得很不搭调。他没有多想，便问骑士要不要让自己在闲暇的时候帮他修整一下屋子，骑士马上就答应了。他就这么拿到了骑士家的钥匙。他那时并没有太多时间拜访骑士的房子，骑士也没有回收自己的钥匙，只是默认了自己家多了一个能随时出入的人。</p><p>骑士对门的空地是和他在格林达尼亚一样大小的小屋用地，骑士问他，要不住我对门吧，这样我们就是邻居了。他看中了山脚下一片没有什么人会路过的地皮，有更大的院子可以给他休息，便拒绝了骑士。不过多久，骑士对门的空地被其他人买走了。</p><p> </p><p>他在森都周边经常见到穿着燕尾服的人。这种正装定做起来非常昂贵，而典礼则能免费拿到，他有一点希望看一眼自己穿这身衣服的样子，就着这个办法就直接行动了，给骑士留言问到愿不愿意陪他走流程拿到这套衣服。骑士答应的很爽快。两个男人相约着在十二神大教堂提交了申请。他没有提这个仪式的含义，骑士也心照不宣的没有提这件事。他们一起去了艾欧泽亚的各个地方，向十二个神的雕刻祈祷。他们路过利姆萨罗敏萨的时候正值红莲节，他们在高塔上的雕刻祈祷完，天空上恰好燃烧着红莲庆典的烟花。他抬起头看着缤纷的光彩感叹着真美。骑士也直起身，在他旁边站着，看着天空。是的，骑士回答他。他没有说该出发了，骑士也没有催促，陪着他看完了这场盛大的烟火演出。</p><p>事实上，申请完之后，燕尾服便已经发下来了。他说，要不办完吧，骑士答应了。他们约了个时间，领到了一堆请柬，就此作别。他把请柬放在家里，思考着怎么办。按理来讲，他和骑士走的程序只要过一遍拿到想要的东西就行了，完全没有必要请人祝贺。他还是留言道自己将举办典礼了，把请柬分给了几个还算熟的朋友，反正只是拿东西而已，并不是真的，他想。</p><p>典礼开始的那天，虽然没有规定着装，他还是穿着那身白色的燕尾服。骑士已经在教堂门口等着了，不约而同的，他也穿着那身白色的燕尾服，邀请了他的好友参加典礼。他和骑士打了招呼交谈起来，没有提各自的着装。典礼的时候，他拿着花被司仪请出来，和骑士互相交换戒指。他和骑士微笑的站着，收到了朋友们的祝福和礼物，仿佛一切都是真的那样。一位拉拉菲尔友人似乎非常为他高兴，拉着她的伴侣一起来祝贺，还给他带了他想要很久了的柴犬。不，这些都不是真的，他和骑士并不是真的，这一点大家心里都应该清楚才对，他在心里对自己说道。</p><p>结束之后，他用和之前每一次和骑士告别那样，与他告别，回到自己的小屋，照料了自己的植物，仿佛除了他带回来的东西之外，今天和他生活中过去的每一天都是一样的。但是有一样东西让他不知所措，那就是骑士给他打造的戒指。</p><p>那并不是单纯的装饰，而是骑士自己制作的，刻有他的名字，可以发动传送魔法的戒指。这是每个举办典礼的人都拥有的证明，可以传送到对方身边。他端详了一下骑士的名字，收进了自己的背包。有时在不需要战斗的时候，他会把它拿出来，戴在自己的无名指上。</p><p>他也说不清楚自己和骑士是什么样的关系，他认为是挚友，可挚友会拥有对方交给他的戒指吗。骑士也没有让他把戒指扔了，相反，有时骑士自己便会用戒指突然出现在他身边，用着非常正当的理由，例如在他捉弄骑士爬不上望海楼时直接到他身边，或是在野外想直接传送剩事。他看到骑士将戒指放在了最触手可及的地方，不知道骑士会不会戴着它。</p><p>他和骑士也和往常一样，带领后辈，出去探险。有时他们会在骑士的院子里，吹着夜风，对着闪烁着微光的海绵喝酒。他一直是与骑士并肩作战的那个强大的龙骑士。他逐渐眷恋起这种和骑士分享自己的时间的感觉。</p><p>他对自己的生活渐渐的认真起来了，便想打理一下自己的屋子，请了那位经验丰富的拉拉菲尔友人抽空帮忙装修。有时他和骑士在地下室聊天的时候，恰好拉拉菲尔前来帮忙，拿准备茶水上楼段给她，笑着问道要不要下楼一起坐坐。拉拉菲尔有些局促的回答自己有些不合适，便不去打扰了。他被拉拉菲尔逗得笑出了声，揉了揉她的头。</p><p> </p><p>他没想过，骑士给他的食物也会有吃完的一天。</p><p>一日，骑士告诉他，他与一群人约定了去第一世界冒险，得离开很长时间。他明白骑士知道自己不喜欢与陌生的人生活，便嘱咐骑士多多保重，与他道别。他的脸上并没有难过和不舍，只是默默的重新回到了认识骑士之前的生活。在心情允许他出门的时候，便跟着脚步都到哪算哪，带着一点点，够寻一处干净的床都钱，随遇而安。或是在不想出门的日子里，坐在院子里看溪水。而与自己从前的生活不同的地方，则是骑士几乎每天都会用通讯贝告诉他自己的经历。他听着骑士的趣闻，和他高兴的声音，心境也随着变亮了一些。</p><p>而骑士终究不在艾欧泽亚了。他也因骑士忙起来之后，隔许久才能收到骑士的通讯。他慢慢积攒的钱已经够买新房子了，他搬去了白银乡，和骑士的房子在一起，在后山底下买了与骑士的同一尺寸的房子。骑士知道他乔迁之后也很高兴，在隔了很久的回信中，他附上了一笔不少的钱，供他买了他最喜欢的天守阁外墙。</p><p>他有时候仍会带着骑士给他的戒指，但已很久很久没有人用戒指突然传送进他的生活咯了。至此，他才意识到自己与骑士的关系到底是什么。</p><p>他确确实实，喜欢骑士。</p><p>然而，在他的记忆里，骑士的模样开始模糊了。他只能从间隔很久的通讯中知道骑士还活着。在这些通讯中，他们和最初一同冒险的时候一样，分享自己的生活，他也没有向骑士说过自己的心意，和自己对骑士能否平安归来的挂念。</p><p>生活总还是要继续的。冒险者在艾欧泽亚发现了许多新的迷宫，他身为冒险者，还是得靠这一行吃饭。在冒险者协会提交加入新队伍的申请时，他犹豫了一下，在职能那一栏填了骑士，交了上去。他看着那张纸被管理员收至防护职业那备份，心里嘲笑着自己又添麻烦了。他便起身去了骑士的故乡，他很不喜欢的炎热而又干燥的热带，那叫做乌尔达哈的王城。他迈着步子，走向了骑士曾经度过了少年时光的剑术协会。</p><p>他背着剑盾参加他们的操练，凭着过去战斗的经验很快便通过了骑士资格的认证。受封的仪式上，他换上骑士的铠甲，身后蓝色的披风随着风微微晃动，庄严的的念出骑士的八条准则。霎那间，他回想起来自己在延夏第一次遇到骑士时，骑士身上便是这一摸一样的一套铠甲。</p><p>他终于明白骑士在生活中流露出来的，属于银胄团的信念。这是神圣的，能给他人的生活带来温暖和希望的骑士的信念。他穿着铠甲，跪在在银胄团的旗帜前，泪水止不住的流了下来。</p><p>他把自己成为骑士的讯息发给远在异乡的那个人，却再也没有收到过任何回音。</p><p>他带着剑和盾，回到协会接下了自己作为骑士第一个任务，前往新迷宫的冒险。他像曾经与他并肩作战的骑士那样，用熟练的剑术配合自己的队友，用盾扛下怪物的攻击。与队友分别时，他听着队友对这位骑士的称赞，微微笑了一下，挥了挥手，便是道别了，而并没有回家，而是背着盾，带着剑，和一点点钱，够吃上饭能找到干净的床，这么一点点就够了，跟着自己的双腿漫无目的的行走在艾欧泽亚。从前和今后都是如此。与曾经不同的地方，或许只是在他寻找自己终点的旅途中，有人已永远活在了他的心里。</p><p> </p><p>某日，他在主城被人叫住了，对方自称是曾经他和骑士一起指导过的后辈。他仰头看着这位背着究极神兵的的秘境中才有的弓，已经比他还要高的后辈时，才意识到已经过去了多少岁月。这位后辈激动的想他行礼，告诉他自己的成长。末了，这位后辈感叹道，不知道什么时候才能再见到骑士一面。</p><p>骑士已经回不来了，他想。<br/>
他也早已活成了自己喜欢的人的模样。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>